Spirits of a loving family
by loving'it4321
Summary: burn and gazel are both 30 now and have three kids together, one day they decide to go on a holiday but what will happen...
1. Chapter 1 were gonna book it right now

Hello minna, does anybody now the movie, the impossible '2012' well I like that movie very much it's so beautiful . So I based my story on that movie and I hope you enjoy. This is my first fic so don't judge to much

*sorry for the English, it's not very good

NORMAL POV:

'Nagumo? Can you please take Sarah and Kanah to bath? Suzuno whined .

'No I'm busy now!' Nagumo replied.

'yeah so am I, I'm doing the food the laundry and the household, you can do al little to you know.'

'yeah and I'm working all the time, but okay because it's almost holiday.' Nagumo walked away to his two little kids with a grumpy face.

'come on Sarah and Kanah it's bath time.' Nagumo said with an annoyed tone.

_Sarah was six years old, she was sometimes a little devil but she also had her sweet side (think a little bit of Nagumo.) she had the same hairstyle as Suzuno bit just a bit longer, her hair had a dark colour orange and she had the eyes of her father._

_Kanah was five years old and was very shy, she didn't talk much to others but when she was with her family she could talk your ears off your head. She is very small and has teal eyes just like her mother. She has grey hair and she always carries two tails._

The two were playing with their dolls and absolutely didn't wanted to be disturb for bath time.

But after a lot of struggling, Nagumo succeed to get the two in bath. Nagumo hated it when the kids struggle to much, but this time it was worse than ever, so when he was done doing the kids in bath, he fell on the couch from fatigue.

Suzuno finished dinner and called them to come to the table.

The two clean girls were very hungry and sit down a few seconds after Suzuno called them. Nagumo trudged to the table and sit down.

'where is Jake?' Suzuno asked 'I didn't seem him the whole day.'

'I don't know, maybe he is with a friend.' Nagumo replied.

'well he now he should be home at dinner time, I'm kind of worried.' Suzuno said with a worried look on her face.

'he'll be fine Suzuno, maybe he just forgot the time.'

They just began the eat there food, because it would become cold if they waited.

After a few hours the front door opened and a twelve year old boy walked in.

_He looked really like Nagumo the same red hair and the same attitude only his eyes were different, the boy had brown eyes._

'JAKE!' Suzuno screamed 'where the hell were you, I've worried sick you know!'

Jake was afraid because of the look of his mother, always if his mother give him that look, he know he was in trouble.

'I-I-I' Jake could not come out his words

'you missed dinner and it's bedtime and...' Suzuno stopped talking and looked at his face

'Jake? Y-You had fight?' Suzuno sounded really worried.

'no I didn't'

'yes you did, how else would you get that bruise...'

'I just fell.'

'it's on your cheek..., well never mind I get an icepack now, and tomorrow I want to hear what happened.'

Suzuno walked to the basement to get an icepack.

Jake walked to his father.

'dad can I talk to you for a sec?' Jake asked politely because his father looked very grumpy.

'of course son, but why you don't ask your mother?'

'because I can't, I don't want her to know, so can you please say nothing to her?'

'I won't say anything.' and he zipped figuratively his mouth shut.

Suzuno was walking up to them

'I found the icepack, If you sit down and hold it, then I'm gonna warm your food up, because you missed dinner.' and she gave him a deathly glare when she walked away.

'well?...' Nagumo asked his son.

'okay, I really, really, really! Like a girl from my class, so I thought it was time to ask her out..' Jake got interrupt by Nagumo

'ohw I know where this is going, she refused.'

'NOO! She didn't' Jake shouted angrily 'She said yes, but then her older brother came and said that she could not date me...' he stopped for a minute and then went on 'he just bummed me so hard in the face that I went out for a moment, and that's not very cool across a girl you like.'

**Flashback:**

'_he!, Betha' Jake said_

'_hii Jake' she replied. _

'_I-I-I..' Jake cleared his throat and went on 'I was wondering if you liked to go out with me sometime?' _

_It was quite for a moment and Jake got really nervous.._

'_I-I if you don't want to it's okay..' he said quickly _

'_no, I like to go out with you some time!' she said with a big smile on her face_

'_yes!' Jake thought 'the girl I like for so long now finally said yes' _

_Jake never was so happy before_

_But then..._

'_onii-chan!' Betha said 'her brother was looking at Jake and examined him from top to toe. _

'_who is this?' he finally said _

'_he is my new boyfriend' Betha said while she was shining, it looked like Betha liked Jake to._

'_o yeah boyfriend?' her brother said 'you don't need a boyfriend, especially not someone like that.' And he pointed at Jake. Jake couldn't hold himself when he heard that. (you know because he had the attitude of his father.)_

'_WHAT!'Jake screamed 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN LIKE ME, YOUR THE FAT ONE HERE!' but before Jake could say anything else he felt an extremely hard punch at his cheek and he felt on the ground, everything was dizzy and before he knew averthing became black._

_When he waked up he saw Betha hanging over him she looked worried but before he could say anything she got dragged along by her brother.._

_There he lay looking at the sky everything was still dizzy and he was mentally kicking himself..._

'_why do I always have bad luck!' he asked himself._

**End flashback **

'well that's it, after that I went to the park thinking about it that's why I'm late...'

Nagumo looked at his son, he could barely hold on his laugh so he decided to say something.

'then what were you thinking of in the park?' he asked

'I was thinking If I should try it again, but she would probably just laugh at me..'

'I thought you really, really, really liked her' said Nagumo a bit challenging.

'I do but... she doesn't like me.' Jake said disappointing

'well..' Nagumo said 'do you have any idea how many times I asked your mother before she said yes, I took me even fifteen years to tell her in the first place.'

'so I think if you really like her, you just should try again.'

'yeah maybe your right...'

'I'm always right'

Jake sweat dropped 'yeah dad always..., anyway thanks you!'

'one question!'

'yeah?'Jake asked

'why can't I tell your mother, I think she really likes to hear that you like a girl.'

'yeah that's the problem, you now mom, she would never stop talking about it and by the way she would call the parents of Betha to tell them that their son hit me and then I would never have a chance by her.'

'okay I got' Nagumo sweat dropped.

'JAKE!' somebody screamed from the kitchen 'YOUR FOOD IS READY! YOU HAVE A HALF HOUR THEN I WANT YOU TO GO TO BED!'

'I'm COMMING MOM!'Jake screamed back

'hey a little bit softer you to' Nagumo said 'your waking the two little devils'

Suzuno an Jake sweat dropped.

Jake was ready with dinner and then he was going to bed.

Nagumo was sitting on the cough, Suzuno was walking up to him and now she was standing behind him. She lay her hands on his shoulder. 'thank you!' she said 'for helping me today with the household.'

'it's okay it's nothing.' He said back. (he was lying because he was totally exhausted.) Suzuno's hands slipped slowly down the chest from Nagumo and she put her head on his shoulders. 'I love you' she whispered Nagumo turn around and kissed her softly on the lips 'I love you to' he said.

Suzuno stood up and walked across the cough and plopped next to Nagumo on the cough.

'you know?...' she said 'it's almost vacation, and we didn't book anything yet.'

'yeah you're right!' Nagumo stood up and walked to the computer, Suzuno followed him.

'were gonna book one, right now!' he said

'_a typical Nagumo_ action' Suzuno thought and rolled with her eyes.

They were looking and looking but didn't find anything until... they came on a site.

It was a tropical resort in thailand!


	2. Chapter 2 we are going to THAILAND!

'We really booked it!' Suzuno said with an unbelievable big smile on her face. Burn looked at her, his stomach was tickling from happiness, always If he saw Suzuno with that smile he started to fall in love all over again. But she didn't smile like that often, one proof that she was really happy.

'yeah, now we still have a week to pack our backs.' he said to her. Suzuno walked to him and hugged him tightly. 'this vacation will become one we will never forget, and I'm sure the kids will feel the same.' She whispered in his ear.

(it will be a vacation they will never forget, if that's good or bad thing, I don't know )

'I think you are right' whispered Nagumo back. They kissed each other passionate but then 'mommy, daddy what are you doing?' a confused Kanah was standing a couples of feet away from them.

'sweetie what's wrong?' Suzuno asked the confused kid. 'I can't sleep.' she said while almost crying. Suzuno walked over to her and lifted her up. 'you can sleep in our bed sweetie.' Nagumo walked to the bedroom and put on his pyjama, Suzuno did the same. Kanah climbed in the bed and lay down exact in the middle, what caused an smile on the faces of her parents.

Suzuno and Nagumo climbed in the bed two and it didn't take long before all three were asleep.

SUZUNO'S POV:

RIIIIING RIIIING!

Suzuno put off the alarm and waked Kanah up.

Nagumo was already gone to work.

I got up, feeling so tired, but I also felt something tickling in my stomach and then I remembered . 'the vacation, it couldn't be better. Beautiful weather, close to the sea, and a wonderful cottage.' I thought by myself. I dressed Kanah and Sarah and waked up Jake. I was preparing their meal boxes and cleaning the mess they already made.

'come on minna, in the car or you will be late for school.' I said to the kids.

Sarah jumped in the car with Kanah imitating her.

I was waiting for one boy but I took so long that I went back to the house to look where he was.

'Jake! Come on you are gonna be late for school.' And I walked in his room. Jake was running from the one side of his room to the other. 'were is it!' he said.

'what are you looking for sweetie?' I asked.

'THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!'he screamed 'okay... if you cooled down then come to the car, if you are not there in ten minutes I'm gone.' Suzuno said, she closed the door and walked to the car.

'_What the hell did he have.'_ Suzuno, she was curious about what he was looking for, 'oh yeah I still don't know what happened yesterday.' And with that she walked to the car.

After a few minutes Jake hurried to the car. 'I'm here we can go.' He said. But Suzuno didn't forget that he shouted at her before. 'not until you said sorry, Jake Nagumo!'

Jake looked at me with a confused face. 'ohw... I'm sorry mom I should have not shout at you.' He said grumpy. And rolled his eyes. 'I saw that young man.' And Jake sweat dropped.

After Suzuno brought the two little kids to school, was it Jake's turn. They were almost at his school when Suzuno asked, 'you know, I still don't heard what happened to you yesterday, I'm kind of curious now.'

Jake almost forgot it, 'shit, _I can't tell her what really happened, but I can't tell her nothing, that's not an option_.' He thought. 'you don't have to tell it now, I just want to know it for the end of the day.' Suzuno could see it was a relief in Jake's eyes.

They arrived at Jake's school.

'bye mom.' And with that he kissed his mother's cheek and run the school. 'bye sweetie' she shouted at him. What caused an ashamed look on Jake's head,

Suzuno drove away with a big smile on her face.

She headed to sun garden, to tell everyone that the booked their first vacation out of Japan. When she arrived there were way more cars than she expected.

She get out the car and walked to the gates of sun garden. When she entered she saw a lot of children playing, but one didn't, and she walked up to him.

'Kariya-kun, why aren't you playing?' she asked politely. The boy looked up, and his face started to shine. 'SUZUNO!' he screamed and hugged her tidily

_When Kariya first entered Sun garden he was so sad and didn't want to make any friends, even Hitomiko-kun was desperate, but then Suzuno and Nagumo came in and try to talk with him, ever since then Kariya started to like sun garden more and more and it was there idea to put him in Raimon, so Kariya loved them like they were his parents. He know it weren't his real parents but he still loved them like they were._

His face brighten up and he walked with Suzuno inside sun garden.

'Hiroto, Midorikawa long time no see!' Suzuno said when she saw the two men standing in front of her.

There were a lot of old friends, like her old team mates (they still used their aliens name.) and Ulvida and some others were there.

'nice to see you.' Hiroto answered. 'how are you and Nagumo? And the kids of course.'

'were fine! Just a little bit tired, but that's why I'm here!' she said with a big smile on her face.

Everyone looked at Suzuno with a surprised face, included Kariya.

'now come on, I want to know!' Clara said curious.

'okay, me and burn decided to go on vacation this year.'

'but you always go on vacation.' Midorikawa asked confused.

'yeah, but this we go to Thailand.' Suzuno said with a big smile on her face.

Everybody started to talk, because now one they know ever get out Japan before. (except with the FFI of course.)

'we leaving next week.'

'but then it's your birthday!' Kariya said with an sad face.

'it's okay Kariya-kun!' Hitomiko said. 'we just gathering everyone and call them with the big screen.'

_The big screen is a screen what they also used with the FFI when they were contacting Tokyo. But then they use the mobile of Nagumo to see.  
_

Kariya hugged Suzuno 'can't I come with you?' he asked

'I'm sorry Kariya-kun we booked for five persons.'

'okay...'he answered disappointing.

After a lot of talk Suzuno left and headed to home.

...

At the dinner Jake lied to Suzuno about what happened the day before and after that the kids went to bed, and not long after that Nagumo and Suzuno to.

**Review if you liked it, I now these chapters are a bit boring, but in the next chapter there going on vacation, and I promise I will make it more exiting.**

**If you got any tips or something please review I really want to know if you guys liked it and what I should chance.**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**WE ARE HERE! THAILAND...**


	3. Chapter 3 we are here thailand!

**Hello guys, I'm back. This time they are in Thailand and this one will be more exiting, well that's what I think. **_***I think some are wondering why Suzuno is 30 and has a child of 12, well that's because Suzuno got pregnant from Jake when she was seventeen and Nagumo and she decided to keep it. So that's why they have a kid from 12, but I will noticed it in the story**___

**NOR POV:**

_A WEEK LATER ON THE AIRPORT:_

'we really hope you guys can come to rest, from all you've been trough.' Clara said to Suzuno and Nagumo.

'thanks Clara!' Suzuno said while she was having the famous smile on her face. Not only Nagumo noticed it but everybody, and they all smiled back.

Hiroto, Midorikawa, Clara, Droll, Nepper, Heat, Rean, Hitomiko and Kariya were on the airport to sway them.

'yeah, maybe it's time for you guys to have some time, without any worries..' Rean said. 'Nagumo can't we come, I mean come on man, you're going to Thailand and you won't bring your best friends with you.' Nepper said. Heat smashed him hard on the back of his head, and gives him a death glare. 'you know why, so why are you asking.' He said to Nepper. Nepper said something but nobody could understand it.

'I'm sorry Nepper, I just want some time along with my family.' Said Nagumo to his friend who was rubbing his head because heat slapped him pretty hard. 'yeah, I know I was just kidding.' He replied heat raised his eyebrow with that.

'anyway, we really want to see a lot of pictures when you come back.' Hitomiko said giving Suzuno a little present. 'what is this?' she asked while accepting the present. 'it's a little present we all bought for you guys.' Hiroto said when he gave Suzuno a wink. She smiled at him. 'mommy, may I open it.' Asked Sarah who was pulling Suzuno's pants. 'of course sweetie.' And Suzuno hand over the present to her daughter. Who rubbed the paper in a million pieces but when she packed it out, she looked confused at the little box in her hands. 'ohw guys, a camera? That's way too expensive..' Suzuno said 'of course not..' Midorikawa said 'we all bought it together.' And he smiled at the couple who looked very surprised.

'thanks minna!' Nagumo and Suzuno said in unison. 'well it's time to go, our you will miss the plane.' Droll said to the overexcited family. 'yeah you right, come on guys.' Nagumo said and he turned to his kids who were having big smiles on their faces, he couldn't do anything else then smile too. Suzuno lay her arm on Nagumo's shoulder. 'come on honey!' she said to him

Then they turned around because they heard someone crying.

'Kariya-kun what's wrong?' Suzuno said while walking up to him and kneeling before him. 'he Kariya it's not like we are leaving forever, were just going on vacation...' Nagumo said to him. 'I know...' he said 'I just thought what if something happened, I'm mean no one of us ever go out of Japan.' 'we will be fine' Suzuno said 'we have a strong man with us.' she said sarcastically and she winked at Kariya. Kariya laughs really heard 'heey!' said Nagumo angry. And then everyone started to laugh.

After that they said goodbye to each other, Suzuno hugged everyone and Nagumo gave Kariya an high five , then they walked the plane in.

_ON THEIR WAY TO THAILAND, IN THE PLANE:_

Suzuno was really afraid, she was never in a plane before and this was really frighten her. 'Suzuno are you afraid?' Nagumo asked 'no! I'm not afraid, not even a little...' but the expression on her face told him something else, and he rolled his eyes, Suzuno never admit when she was afraid.

Suzuno was sitting on the side of corridor next to her was Kanah and at the window side sat Nagumo. Sarah and Jake were sitting somewhere else.

The plane started to shake and Suzuno held the guardrail firmly. 'Suzuno sweetie, it's just turbulentie.' Nagumo said to her Suzuno didn't care it stayed scary. 'mommy?' Suzuno looked next to her were Sarah was standing. 'Jake is really stupid.' Sarah looked mad. Suzuno jumped up, 'you can sit here I will sit with Jake.' Sarah sit down on Suzuno's seat and Suzuno walked over to Jake.

'Jake!' Suzuno said with a low mad voice, but Jake ignored her. 'can't you be nice for your sister, just once?' she asked while she was closing her seatbelt 'she is just scared...' then the plane started to shake again en Suzuno looked very shocked and held the hand of Jake tightly. 'yeah.. wonder who she get it from..' he said sarcastically.

Suzuno rolled her eyes.

...

'WE ARE HERE!' Nagumo shouted when they arrived and walked away from airport in to the taxi. 'it's beautiful!' said Suzuno.

'were are you headed?' asker the driver.

Nagumo explained to the driver were he should go while Suzuno smeared the children with sunscreen. They got in the car and were heading to their holiday address.

When they arrived they were even more surprised than they expected. 'woooow!' said a surprised Jake. 'mommy, daddy this is so cool!' said Sarah. Suzuno and Nagumo couldn't even say something, they never saw something so beautiful, they had an extreme big house and in the middle of their backyard and some else was an huge swimming pool and If you stand on the balcony you could see the sea it was just too beautiful too be true...

They started to back out en headed immediately to the beach..

They stayed a month but they already knew what they would do the rest of the month. Jake maked a lot of pictures and the three kids played a lot of soccer with their parents on the beach, they went out to eat almost every day, and Nagumo burnt alive, but the rest just had to laugh really hard.. it was perfect and it went on for two weeks like that.

...

Suzuno woke up by some noises

'happy birthday!' the three kids scream in unison to their mother.

'happy birthday honey!' Nagumo said to his wife and give her a gentle kiss on the mouth, 'bah/iell / not here!' you heard the three kids say what caused an laugh on their parents faces. 'thanks minna!' she replied

An few hours later

Nagumo got a video call from sun garden.

'hello minna!' he said. 'HELLO!' everybody scream.

They really gathered everyone he knew. 'how is it over there?' Hiroto asked 'it's amazing!' and burn showed them the house by giving al little tour with a big smile on his face. 'look nice' said Rean. Everybody else jaw dropped and were extremely jealous. 'were are the kids, and of course Suzuno?' asked Ulvida. But she got interrupt by two men who were laughing extremely hard. 'what's wrong?' Clara asked heat and Nepper... 'Nagumo... HAHA WHAT HAPPEND TO HAHA YOUR FACE!' Nepper scream, everybody looked at Nagumo and started to laugh. Nagumo head turned even redder then it already was... 'I JUST BURNED A LITTLE!'he screamed angrily

He just ignored it and went to Suzuno and the kids, who were at the pool.

The kids were playing with some other kids in the pool and Suzuno was reading a book.

'Suzuno!' Nagumo ran up to her ' here, they want to talk to you.' And he hand over the phone 'I'm gonna play with the kids.' He said while running away. '

'CONGRATULATIONS!' everybody in sun garden screamed. 'thanks minna!' she said back. 'and do you have fun?' asked Midorikawa 'yeah! A lot!' she answered

But... before she could say anything else everything started to shake, Suzuno looked around her but couldn't see anything suspicious and she called Nagumo 'Nagumo what's wrong!' 'I don't know!' he screamed back. Then they heard many people from the beach screaming. Jake who was standing alone out of the pool because he was going the get the ball looked in the direction of the sea with a worried face...

Then a huge wave appeared above the houses..

'NAGUMO!' Suzuno screamed

Nagumo held both girls in one arm and dived into the water with them..

'JAKE GET IN THE WATER!' Suzuno screamed with all her might.. and Jake did what she said and dived in to the water with a scream of fear..

Suzuno saw the water comer closed she crouched en closed her eyes, she was really scared, she took a deep breath and then the water hit her.

...

_IN SUNGARDEN:_

Everybody looked with wide eyes to the scream that meanwhile turned black. They saw everything from the boys and their father playing in the pool to the screaming an fear till the water hit the family and sweep them away..

'w-w-w-what was that?!' Hiroto asked confused 'it must be a prank, I-I-I mean everybody know Nagumo...' said Nepper. 'THAT CAN'T BE A JOKE!' screamed Clara while she burst out of tears and not only Clara but then everybody started to cry.

After a while

'MINNA! This won't help them, we should try to contact them!' Droll said

'if they are still alive!' said Ulvida with tears in her eyes.

'we know them, there tougher than we thought in the first place so I'm sure that they are gonna survive this to!' said Kariya

Everybody looked at him, they stopped crying but still sniffed and had still tears in their eyes, Kariya wasn't sure of it to but he know that they wouldn't leave him like this.

...

**Please, please, please review if you liked it and if you didn't , yeah I know cliff hanger but is just nice, because then you can't wait until the next chapter :P**

**I just want to be sure that you guys like it and if you have any tips say it I really need it so please review!**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**I'M SCARED TO SWEETIE! **


	4. Chapter 4 i'm scared to sweetie

**Hello!**

**I hope you guys like the story until now**

**I write the story in the eyes of Suzuno and Nagumo apart because from here they got separate, so this chapter is from Suzuno's eyes.**

She felt something extremely hard hitting her, on her head, leg, breast, arms everything. She couldn't breathe and she didn't know what was up anymore... Suzuno panicked when she felt something thrust through her belly. She screamed but didn't have enough breath left and she started to panic, she tried to get up, but didn't know where it was... the water was pushing her everywhere. Then she felt with her hand the air and remembered what was up.

She swum up and took a really deep breath, she looked around her. Everything was under water and she was still taken by the flow. She swum to a palm tree and hold it tightly.

She looked around her to find any family, but she couldn't see any of them and started to scream.

'NAGUMO! JAKE! SARAH! KANAH!' she screamed out of hopelessness. The tears were falling from her eyes 'NOOO!' 'mina' and she burst out of tears but then...

'HELP!'

She heard it right, didn't she, that sound, it sounded familiar. She looked and looked and then, she saw him!

'JAAKEEE!' she let go of the tree without hesitation and swum towards him 'JAKE I'M COMMING!'

'MOOOM!' he screamed back. They were both struggling with the strong flow, but they've reached each other. And hugged each other tightly. 'mom!'Jake cried 'I'm here sweetie, I'm here, everything is gonna be okay!' she tried to calm him.

But then another wave came. 'JAKE! CLIMB IN THE TREE!' Suzuno shouted at him. Jake did what she said and climb in the tree fast enough but Suzuno didn't and got dragged along with the wave.

Jake was looking down at his mother and saw how the water hit her.

'NOO! MOOOM!' he screamed. And tears falling from his eyes.

Suzuno tried again to get up but something really hard hit her. And she felt dizzy, but she knew that if she went out she wouldn't wake up anymore and that Jake would be alone, so she did the best she can to stay awake and get some breath but it was harder then she thought. Then the flow started to soften a bit and Suzuno came up and swum to a palm tree to climb in it.

Jake saw what she was doing and screamed 'MOOM! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!' 'I'M..uch...uch FINE SWEETIE!' that she could still talk was a relief in Jake heart, _thank god she is still _alive he thought.

They waited and waited and Suzuno looked at her wounds, her whole body was covered with scratches and bruises, and there was almost nothing left from her clothes, it was all rubbed. Then she saw the amount of blood on her belly dripping down her leg. She had an enormous wound in her belly, and she ripped off a pieces of her shirt that still remained, an wrapped it around her waist to stop the big bleeding.

Jake was also looking at his wounds, it wasn't as bad as Suzuno, but he had also a lot of wound cuts and bruises.

After a while they climbed down the tree and splashed in the water that still came till there waist. Jake run to his mother forgetting about the big mess under the water. That was a big mistake, he stepped in something really sharp and screamed it out from pain.

'JAKE!' Suzuno hurried up to him and he did his best to move to, when they reached each other they hugged like it was the end of the world. 'sweetie what happened?' Suzuno asked the terrified kid. 'I stepped in something really sharp' he answered. 'mom?' he asked almost whispering. 'yeah?' 'I-I-I know I'm a brave kid, but... I'm really scared now.' He said Suzuno hugged him even harder and whispered in his ear 'I'm... scared to sweetie...' they hugged each other a little longer and then started to walk into land.

They walked, and walked, and walked.

Suzuno felt so dizzy, everything was turning and she couldn't walk straight anymore, and Jake couldn't barely walk because of his feet, but he still helped his mother and supported her by holding her arm, so she could not fall.

Then they heard someone screaming for help, they didn't even hesitate and start to walk to the sound. 'WERE ARE YOU?!' Suzuno screamed. 'I see her mom!' and he let go of his mother and started to struggle at the lady who's leg was stuck and couldn't get out of it. 'we are gonna help you' Jake said to the lady 'thank you!' she replied, the woman knew they were risking their live to help her because there could be another wave any minute now... Suzuno held the heavy wall while Jake pulled the lady away. After that the three of them climbed into the biggest tree they could find, but that was harder than they thought, because Jake's feet was hurt the woman's leg and Suzuno could barely move... the two of them first pulled up the lady and then it was Jake's turn, Jake was very athletic so even with his feet like this he could easy come in the tree, but then it was Suzuno's turn Jake wanted to help her by getting off the tree but Suzuno didn't want him to leave the tree.

Suzuno felt off often and then screamed it out from pain, and the two in the tree couldn't watch it anymore. 'let us help you, we can't see water coming so we will be alright...' the lady they helped said. Suzuno thought of it and agreed. After a while they got Suzuno in the tree totally exhausted and then Jake helped the woman get up and then he climbed in it...

'what's... your name?' Suzuno asked the woman after a while. 'I'm Ria, what are your names?' 'I'm Suzuno' said Suzuno with a weak smile 'I'm Jake' Jake said with a worried look. Then an another wave came but this time they were save..

Suzuno felt the dizziness became more and before she knew everything became black...

...

When she waked up, she was still lying on the tree with the others, her lips were dry and she was really thirsty.. 'how long did I sleep?' she asked 'I think a day..' Jake answered. Then Ria said 'hey are those people rescuers?' 'yeah you are right!'Jake replied.

'HERE, WE ARE HERE!' the two of them screamed, Suzuno didn't have any strength left to scream...

The rescuers walked up to them and helped them out tree, they put Suzuno on a stretcher and helped Jake and Ria with walking.

Everything was blurry and Suzuno started to puke blood.

'this is not good' thought Jake...

TO CONTINUED!

**Well I hope you guys liked it and please review :P**

**The next time it's Nagumo's turn.**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**I'VE GOT TO FIND THEM!**


	5. just a question

**Hey guys, **

**I've got a question!**

**I'm thinking of two ways to end the story but I can't choose, which one do you prefer?**

_**It will be an happy end and all survive **_

_**Some in the family die (I won't say who :P)**_

**So tell me what you guys want to read :P**

**Please review because it's hard to start the new chapter without knowing if they will survive :P**

**Thankyou!**


	6. Chapter 5 i've got to find them

**Hello minna I'm back and I decided how to end the story, I really thought of what would be the most exciting... so I'm not gonna tell you :P**

**And you will read what happens**

**So this time it is Nagumo's turn, but I decided to start with Suzuno because that was a little weird ending, but Nagumo will also be in this chapter...**

**Ohw and I totally forgot to described Ria, so I do it now****, she has short black hair and deep purple eyes, she was wearing a short and a shirt above it... well that was it then.**

**I hope you guys enjoy :p**

'AAAH STOP IT, IT HURTS!' Suzuno screamed. She, Jake and Ria were taken by the rescuers and now they were in a car on their way to the crowded hospital. The road had a lot of bumps so it really hurt Suzuno.

'hold on mom!' and Jake held her hand. In his eyes were tears and Ria noticed it.

'he Suzuno? You are still okay right?' she looked at Suzuno who was looking back and Ria signalled that Jake was afraid. Jake looked confused at Ria, _how could she say that, everybody knew his mother was not far away from death. _He thought. Suzuno tried to sit up and Ria helped her with it 'thank you!' she said thank full to Ria.

Suzuno grabbed Jake's face and turned him around so that he looked in her eyes. 'Jake, I'm alright, and your fine. I will go nowhere without you, understand that!' Jake looked surprised he didn't knew she had still strength to say it. 'okay mom, promise you won't leave me alone.' 'I promise sweetie..' they both had a soft smile of relief on their face. 'AAH SHIT!'Suzuno screamed when the ride over another bump. Suzuno tried to come cool over because of Jake but that really hurt her.

They arrived at the hospital, but it was really hard to find an doctor, because everywhere were people hurt and everywhere was blood and you heard screams and many people cried.

Jake really shocked of it and Suzuno noticed it. She pulled on Ria shirt, who came closer to Suzuno.

'can you please watch over Jake for me, I can't help right now and he is very confused.' She said to her. 'of course' she replied 'that's the least I could do.' And she smiled at Suzuno 'the only thing you should worry about now is getting better, until then I will take care of Jake.' She said to Suzuno, Ria hugged her 'thank you so much!' Suzuno said to her 'I really appreciate this.' The tears fall from her eyes she was relieved that Jake was in good hands while she couldn't take care of him.

They finally find a doctor and she was rushed to the operating room..

Jake stood in front of the door as long as his mother disappeared in it, and Ria thank the people who helped them, after that Ria walked up to him and put an hand on his shoulder. Jake didn't react, he was just too worried about his mother. 'you know, she promised that she wouldn't leave you..' she said. Jake couldn't hold it anymore, he burst out of tears and hugged Ria tightly 'I-I-I know, but... she looked so bad, I'm just really worried!' he said while the tears fall from his eyes. Ria hugged him back and said 'she will be fine.'

NAGUMO'S POV:

'SUZUNO! JAKE!' Nagumo shouted and again and again, but no one react. He struggled further and did the exact same thing again.

After a while it was getting dark and he walked back to the resort they stayed at, it was still standing but there was not much left, he walked to a room and entered it.

Nagumo looked bad to, he had probably a cranial fracture and blood was dripping down his face, also his ribs really hurt, and on that spot was an huge bruise, so he probably broke that to. Further he was covered in cuts and bruises.

In the room were all kinds of stuff piled under a hole in the ceiling, he climbed on it. But something broke and Nagumo felt on his back and screamed it out form pain. Someone heard it and looked in the hole down at Nagumo. 'are you alright men?' he asked 'yeah, yeah I'm fine, can you tell them I'm back.' 'of course.' The man said and turn away from the hole in the ceiling and he called someone. 'he girls, your dad is back!' Nagumo heard to girls scream 'yes!' and then Sarah and Kanah appeared in the hole 'he girls!' Nagumo said to them

'did you find them?' asked Sarah. 'no sweetie, I didn't. ' he answered to his daughter.

Sarah and Kanah both had a lot of luck just like Jake, only Kanah probably broke her leg, that was supported by an bandage. Nagumo climbed up the roof and hugged the two girls. 'I'm gonna find them sweetie, I've got to find them.' He said to the two in his arms. They both had a little smile in their face because of their enduring dad.

There was walking a man up to Nagumo and asked if they could talk al little. Nagumo followed the man. 'look' he said 'I know you are still looking for the rest of your family, but everybody is going to flight to the mountains. There can be another wave anytime and then we are not safe here.' The man said to Nagumo...

Nagumo was quite for a minute

_Was should I do_ he thought.. _I know they are still alive, I-I-I just can feel it( of course he wasn't sure, he just didn't want to admit it.), but I can't risk the safety of Sarah and Kanah._

The man looked confused at Nagumo who was far away in his thoughts, and then he just walked away because it didn't matter what he did, Nagumo was just too far away.

_Should I go with the girls or should I keep looking for them, but what if another wave comes and I die than the girls have no one anymore..._

'aaaah!_' _ he screamed 'what should I do!'

Nagumo suddenly shrank together his chest really hurts now. I could barely stand up. That's where he decided. He could go out for surging with broken bones, but then would Sarah and Kanah be alone in the mountains..., so he would go to the mountains and after he called home and have something the hold on again he would surge in every hospital and he would find them for sure...

So they were heading to the mountains..

Kanah was sleeping on the lap of her father an Kanah was leaning on his shoulders.

'daddy?' she asked him

'yeah, what's wrong sweetie?'

'when do I see mommy and Jake again, I really miss them..'

Nagumo looked at his daughter, Kanah was only six but she could see the pain in her father's eyes.

'I don't know sweetie' he answered an lay his head on the top of hers.

They felt asleep and when they waked up they were at the mountain.

It was already midnight and Nagumo carried Kanah to a blanket and wrapped her in..

Then he walked to Sarah who was looking at the sky.

'you know... if mommy or Jake are death I'm sure they are one of those big stars.' She said and started to cry.

Nagumo tried to calm her...

'sweetie, they are not death I'm not sure, but If they are I will find them for sure.' And he hugged her daughter until she felt asleep. He carried her to Kanah who in a deep sleep, and wrapped also Sarah in a blanket, Nagumo lay down in the middle of his two daughters and felt looked at the sky...

He looked at the big one.. _Suzuno, Jake please don't leave us, I can't go on without you.. no what am I thinking they are still alive and I'm gonna find them, but what if they don't?... how will I tell Sarah and Kanah.. NOO! What I'm I thinking they are alive I just know it. _

Tears were falling from his eyes. He just missed them so much..

'I'm coming to get you' he whispered

**Well that's it I hope you guys like it, and I will write the next chapter soon, and then I'm starting with Suzuno again**

**Please review if you liked it or you want something to see in the next chapters, I'm open for suggestions!**

**See ya!**


	7. Chapter 6 the hopefull dream

**Hello guys!**

**I'm back with an new chapter :P**

**I don't get a lot of reviews and stuff, so I don't know if you guys like story until now, (except from ala2-kordy, layan kordy-chan and freeforever. I really appreciate your opinions and want to thank you for that!) really! I can handle hard reviews to, so if you don't agree with something, just say it. I only appreciate that **

**Well I start with Suzuno again and later in the story I will go on with Nagumo, ohw and the people at sun garden will also appear in the story :P**

**Well I hope you guys gonna like it! **

SUZUNO'S POV:

Jake was waiting for four hours now, and he started to get really nervous. Ria walked up to him 'Jake! The doctors said it will take another two hours, so why don't we walk a little. It's good for you.' And she smiled at the boy. 'NO! I'll wait here until she is back!' he said to Ria 'you know she don't want that, she is happy if your do something, maybe we can help other people.' Jake looked up, and then he looked around him, he realized that he wasn't the only one in trouble, everywhere were people crying and wounded. Then he looked at Ria and said. 'maybe your right, okay...' he stood up and wiped the dirt from his pants. 'we are gonna help people, because your right, that's what mom would do to.' Ria smiled at him, and with that they walked to the centre of the hospital.

They looked around when an what older man run to Jake with a really worried face, sweat was dripping down his face.. 'my family.' He said while he pointed at a picture in his wallet. 'you looking for your family?' Jake asked the man 'yeah!... yeah! My family!' he said, Jake noticed that he barely could speak English.. 'okay, let me see the picture, then I will help you looking.' The man showed Jake the picture and Jake looked very close to it. The man started to let go some tears, Jake looked at him

_Poor man_ he thought _he is all alone, I at least got my mother still..._

'okay, I got it! What are their names, then I'm going to look for them.' Jake said.

'Names are: Nicolette!' and he pointed at the woman on the picture 'and Sylvania.' And then he pointed at the little girl on the picture. 'okay got it!' and Jake turned around and run to Ria. 'thank you!' the man shouted at Jake with his weird accent.

Ria looked at Jake 'we are going to help that man!' and Jake pointed at the worried man. 'he is looking for his family, so I thought we could look around the hospital too find them.' And for the first time a little smile appeared on Jake's face.

Ria saw it and smiled back, Jake told Ria the names of the two girls and then they started to surge.

In the meanwhile Suzuno was fighting for her live, she was put under anesthesia. But she could still think, it looked like she was having a dream, a terrible nightmare, she was underwater taken by the strong flu and everything hurt her, she couldn't find up anymore and it really looked like what happened before, but this time she didn't come up, she saw everything became black and saw her life flashed past. But then, she heard it right, she heard a voice, a familiar voice, the voice she loved for almost 25 years now. _'I will find you.'_ The voice whispered. That's were Suzuno know_, I can't give up yet, I didn't say goodbye yet_, and she started to struggle even more, everything became darker but she didn't give up. And before she knew she took a deep breath above the water...

NAGUMO'S POV:

'DADDY! WAKE UP!' Nagumo waked up with a big shock, his two little girls were screaming to him. 'daddy, you didn't waked up!' Sarah said with tears in her eyes. 'we screamed, and screamed, but you didn't react.' Said Kanah who's face looked terrible, she had doughy red eyes en tears were falling from her cheek. 'I'm sorry girls, for worrying you!' he said to his scared daughters and hugged them. 'you know what I dreamed.' He said to the two crying girls in his arms. 'no-o-o?' Kanah said. 'I dreamed that mommy I still alive, and I think that that dream is real.' And he looked in the eyes of his daughters. Their eyes were wide open full with happiness. 'REALLY!?' they screamed in unison. 'really!' Nagumo said.

He knew it because it wasn't a normal dream. He saw Suzuno struggling under water, he tried to help but he couldn't touch her, he saw how she got hurt and screamed, he tried to say something, but she couldn't hear him. 'I WILL FIND YOU!' he screamed in the hope she would hear it, and suddenly her eyes shocked open, and she looked around, could she hear me, he screamed again but she didn't hear him anymore, he saw how she tried to struggle against the strong flow, and he saw how she came above the water. And then he shocked awake...

_I know she is alive, the only thing I want to know now, is if Jake's with her..._

'okay, girls, daddy is going to look for a phone, so he can call sun garden!' he said.

On the girls face came a big smile and they started to jump. 'why don't, you play with the rest of the kids. ' and Nagumo pointed at a group kids who were playing soccer. The two girls didn't hesitate and run immediately to the group.

There were a lot of people calling so Nagumo walked to the first he saw. 'hello!' he said carefully 'are you guys okay?' he first asked 'were fine! We just want to go home!' the woman replied slightly raised. 'I see you have an phone, could I call just a few seconds to home.' He looked at the couple, they were totally unharmed and looked very rich. 'I'm sorry man, we are saving our battery, I'm mean look around everybody wants something!' the man said a little angry. Nagumo has to keep himself calm. _Little selfish brat_ he thought. 'okay, anyways thank...s' Nagumo said and walked away a little angry. He asked everybody, but everyone refused...

He plopped down on his ass, that was really stupid because that really hurt him. He sat there, desperate and didn't know what to do, if he just heard the voice of Hitomiko-kun it would give him strength again. He sat there when suddenly some sit down next to him. 'hey!' he said he was about the same age as Nagumo and he had black hair and green eyes. 'hee!' Nagumo said back. The man looked at Nagumo with worried eyes. 'I heard you looked a phone?' Nagumo looked up to the man who pulled out a phone. 'you can use mine, I already called home.' He said. Nagumo was so glad he hugged the man out of happiness and said 'THANK YOU, THANK YOU! SO! MUCH'

AT SUN GARDEN:

Everybody sat down on a big table, nobody said something they were waiting on two man.

'Midorikawa, hurry up!' Hiroto shouted when they run to Raimon... Midorikawa speeded up and run to Raimon even before Hiroto. They entered the school's soccer ground were Endou was coaching his team. 'ENDOU!' Hiroto and Midorikawa screamed in unison. Endou looked up and smiled. 'well nice, to see too see you guys again!' he said when Hiroto and Midorikawa arrived totally exhausted because of the running. 'what's wrong?' Endou said when he saw the worried faces from his old friends. Hiroto and Midorikawa looked at each other and then to the ground. 'w-w-we have to t-t-tell you something!' Hiroto said with a worried tune.

**Well that's the chapter, hope you guys liked it**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**I KNEW I WOULD FIND YOU!**


	8. Chapter 7 i knew i would find you

Hello guys!

Well i actually don't have much to say so:

I hope you enjoy!:P

SUN GARDEN:

'we are back!' Hiroto Said. Everyone was surprised to see Endou, Gouenji and Kidou walk with them. 'we told them what happened, and they really wanted to help.' Midorikawa said and walked to his chair. 'yeah! Maybe were not the best friends, but I really want an rematch with chaos sometime..' Endou said, while everybody sweat dropped. 'you really can think of only one thing, don't you?' Kidou said. 'what do you mean?' Endou said confused 'never mind!' Gouenji said, and he took a chair and moves on to the table, with Kidou and Endou imitating him.

'what should we do, I mean we tried to call them, but it's obvious that they don't have a mobile anymore..' droll said to change the subject. 'I don't know, maybe we could go to Thailand.' Ulvida said.

And then? What will you do?' Rean said. 'surging the hospitals!' Ulvida replied..

'can't we call an emergency line, or something?' Nepper asked. 'yeah! To tell them that we are looking for five people and wondering where they are, I think they well tell us exactly where they are...' Midorikawa said sarcastically 'okay! Maybe not the best option!...'said Nepper angry to Midorikawa..

They argued about an hour and then they didn't know it anymore, everyone became quit. Clara, Ulvida and Rean started the get tears in their eyes, and Nepper and heat were looking at the ground in complete silence...

'I still remember their first kiss!' said Clara and looked at the others, 'yeah, I know it too.' Nepper said. 'haha, they had another fight again, Suzuno apologized for the first time that day...' Ulvida said with a little weak smile on her face. 'yeah, even Nagumo apologized for the first time in his LIVE!' heat said. 'yeah! Haha and after that they just started to kiss haha!' Clara said...

Rean started to cry and not just a little, you could hear her on the end of the street, heat hugged her and started to cry to. And after that everyone had tears in their eyes.

'I MISS THEM SO MUCH!' Rean cried and she wiped her nose in Heat's sweater. Who pulled a disgusted face..

'it's alright Rean, I'm sure they are...' Hitomiko said but then suddenly stopped when she felt something vibrate in her pocket. 'ohw, I'm sorry guys!' she said when she grabbed her phone..

'who's it?' Hiroto asked. 'I don't know, it's an unknown number.' She said and put the phone on her hear..

'hello, with Hitomi...' she suddenly stopped talking, everybody was looking at her. Her eyes were wide open, she shacked and had tears in her eyes, but this time it weren't sad tears but tears of happiness and relief...

Hitomiko didn't talk anymore, but everyone heard someone saying her name.. the phone slipped out of her hand but Clara caught it. 'hello with Clara!' she said, also Clara's eyes widened but she talked back. 'NAGUMO!' she screamed and tears felt from her eyes. Everybody looked shocked. 'put him on the speaker!' Nepper said impatient

Clara put Nagumo on the speaker, but nobody said something until you heard.

'hello, are you guys still there?! I'm calling with someone else his phone so I can't talk very long... hello!?' Rean awaked from her trance and started to talk..

'how are you Nagumo?' she sniffed..

'I'm fine!' he said. 'were are the others?' Ulvida asked.

But he didn't react... everyone looked hopeful at the phone

'u-u-uhm...' Nagumo said with an stuttering voice.. then he couldn't hold himself anymore he burst out of tears, everybody in sun garden shocked, there they were, listening to an weak Nagumo, a Nagumo nobody ever heard... 't-t-they... I-I-I mean, -u-uhm...' he said he was still crying. 'Nagumo! It's alright, just calm down and tell us what happened.' Hitomiko said calmly to Nagumo. Of course she wasn't calm but she just pretend for Nagumo's sake, it's good that Nagumo couldn't see her face...

Nagumo took a deep breath and started to talk again.

'Sarah and Kanah are here with me, when I was taken by the water I saw them climbing in a tree.' He started to cry a little again 'they were so scared, it took me even an half hour to get them out the tree when the water was gone...' he sniffed.

Nobody said something... and Nagumo continued to talk.

'but I... I don't know where Suzuno and Jake are!' he started to cry again and not just a little. 'I-I-I don't know what to do anymore, I'm desperate, I don't know where they are... I don't even know if they are still alive! I'm hopeless..' he cried.. 'I have to go now, I'm using someone's phone..' and after that you only heard beep... beep... beep...

Nobody dared to say something, they all just stared at the phone with wide eyes...

NAGUMO'S POV:

Nagumo handed the phone over to the man next to him. He wiped his tears with his shirt, but that didn't help, because there were floating even more tears from his eyes. 'thanks!' he said to the man.. and he calmed down a little.

The man looked at his phone and then back to Nagumo, he reached out his hand with the mobile to Nagumo. Nagumo looked confused at the man...

'you can't leave it like that!, call them back, it's okay..' he said

Nagumo looked surprised but hesitated a little when he grabbed the phone.

_What if I start to cry again, I just can't hold myself... _he thought.

But he decided to call. He heard the phone rang and his face brighten up when he heard Hitomiko's voice... 'I'M GONNA FIND THEM, I KNOW THEY ARE STILL ALIVE... I WILL SURGE IN EVERY HOSPITAL AND I WILL FIND THEM FOR SURE!' he said/screamed to everyone in sun garden. 'Nagumo, we believe you can! You're a strong man, and we know you will find them...' Hitomiko said..

'just try to stay calm!' she advised him. 'I will...' he said 'but I have to go now..'

'okay, we love you!' Hitomiko said to him.. 'and I love and miss you guys to...' Nagumo said en he felt the tears coming up..

'bye!' he said

'bye Nagumo!'everybody screamed in sun garden.

Then he hang up. 'thank you so much!'Nagumo said to the man while he gave back the phone..'

'can I come with you?' he asked..

'with what?'

'you gonna look for the rest of your family right? Well I'm surging for my family to, can I come with you?' he asked

'of course!' Nagumo answered.. 'the more people, the more joy!' he sad and gave the man a smile...

'thank you!' the man replied.

'what's your name?'Nagumo asked

'I'm john, and what's your name?'

'I'm Nagumo! Nice to meet you!' he said

'nice to meet you!' he said back.

After a lot of talk they went to sleep, Nagumo walked to the girls, who were totally exhausted from all the soccer they played.

'he girls, tomorrow we are gonna surge for mommy and Jake!' he whispered at them

Sarah had a tiny smile on her face because she almost slept and Kanah... well... she slept. He wrapped the girls in blankets again and lay down between them, he watched the stars for a little while and then fell asleep.

...

The next morning Nagumo was the first to wake up. He stood up carefully, try to let Sarah and Kanah sleep, and he succeed. He walked over to John who was holding a big map.

'good morning!' he said when he saw Nagumo walking up to him. 'morning!' Nagumo said back half asleep. 'what's that?' he asked

'it's a map, we can circle the hospitals on the map, so it's easier to find them.'

'that's brilliant, but... how do we know where the hospital are?'

'uhm... I think we just have to ask.'

'okay let's start.' Nagumo said while he walked away.

They asked and asked and after that they started to tick the places on the map.

Sarah and Kanah were awake and walked to their dad. 'daddy? Who's that?' Kanah asked.

'I'm John! Nice to meet you!' John said. 'nice to meet you!' the girls answered in unison. 'I'm Kanah.' 'and I'm Sarah.' They both said with an smile on their face. 'John is coming with us, because after we eat something, we are going to surge for mom and Jake remembered.' Nagumo said. 'o yeah!' they said and they run to the storage place for food and grabbed some...

Nagumo and john did the same and when everyone was finished they went to a car, they had bribed to take them to the hospitals.. and they drive away from the mountains..

On their way...

'he John? What are the names of you family exactly?' Nagumo asked.

'my wife's name is Ria and my daughter's name is Sophie..'

'how old is Sophie, because then we have a new friend.' Sarah asked.

'Sophie is seven.' John answered the little girls, and he started to get tears in his eyes.

'I'm sorry!' he said when he started to cry.

'it's okay, I understand you.' Nagumo said and he put his hand on John's shoulder.

...

They arrived at hospitals but didn't find anything, they only had two hospitals left and they became desperate.

...

When they arrived at one of the last hospitals they got out of the car and walked to the centre of the hospital to look at the list of names who were death...

Every time Nagumo didn't saw a familiar name he was relieved, but... John wasn't this time and he collapsed and started to cry, Nagumo looked at the list and saw Sophie on it. Nagumo also got tears in his eyes and didn't know what he had to say. 'it's okay!' John said when he saw Nagumo struggling with his words. 'are you alright?' Nagumo asked. 'yeah, yeah, I'm fine..' he said and wiped off his tears.

After a while they started to surge through the hospital but without luck.

Nagumo called Sarah and Kanah to the car and they went on...

They arrived at the last hospital, and went on to the list.. but no names.. they surge and surge and surge through the hospital, it was their last so they decided to take their time, and they got separate.

Sarah and Kanah were waiting at the car, but then..

'hey Sarah? Isn't that our camera?' Kanah said and pointed at the camera who a kid was holding. 'yeah it looks like ours..' and Sarah walked to the kid with the camera. 'what are you doing, dad said we had to stay here.' Kanah said to her sister. 'I know I'm just gonna look if it's ours.' And she walked away, Kanah didn't want to stay alone and walked away with Sarah.

'hey!' Sarah said.

'hey' the kid said back.

'may I have a look at that camera, it really look like ours.'

'of course!' the kid said

Sarah grabbed the camera and looked through the pictures.. there were a lot of pictures from the hospital but hen... it were their pictures, the pictures Jake made. 'IT'S OURS!' Sarah and Kanah screamed in unison.' The kid looked disappointed at them but said. 'well if it's yours you can keep it.' And he gave them a little smile. 'THANK YOU!' they said and Kanah hugged the boy what caused an little blush on the boys face, and then they ran back to the car.

SUZUNO'S POV:

Jake and Ria were done with helping, they found the family of the desperate man, and then they waited for Suzuno...

Suzuno was done with her operation and lay on her bed now with Jake and Ria next to her..

She was still weak but she felt way better. 'Jake? Can you get me some water?' she asked Jake.. 'of course!' he answered and stood up.

He ran through the hospital to get some water, when he arrived at the water fountain he looked down at the square of the hospital. Then he saw it..

_That's.. that's dad swimming trunks_

Jake dropped the water and ran as fast as he could down stairs, he screamed and screamed.. 'DAD! DAD!' and run but when he entered the square he couldn't find him anymore because of the amount of people... he ran and ran and then stood still..

'DAAAAAAADD!' he screamed and everybody looked at him, he got an answer back, but it wasn't the one he excepted, 'JAKE!'he heard two girls screaming..

Jake turned around and he saw them running to him, Jake eyes were full of tears and he run to them to. The run as fast as they could..

'Jake!' Sarah and Kanah said and they run up to him, when they got closed to him the two girls jumped, and Jake felt on his back with the two girl on him. He got up and know sat on his knee's hugging his two little sisters... tears were falling from their eyes and that continued a few minutes..

But then..

'Jake?'

Jake heard his name, but he recognized the voice, he looked up and even more tears felt from his eyes when he saw his dad standing in front of them...

He let go of his sisters and started to run his dad, and Nagumo started to run to.. tears were falling on the ground and they hugged each other tightly when they reached...

There the stand.

_I've got them back, I've got my family_ back Jake thought still hugging his dad and his two sisters crawled between them..

...

'why does it take so long? Suzuno asked

'I don't know?' Ria replied.

Suzuno stood up. 'what are you doing?' Ria asked. 'you still have to rest.'

'I'm fine, and besides a little walk won't hurt me.' Ria walked over to Suzuno supported her, they walked to the water fountain but there was no Jake. 'maybe he is taken some fresh air.' Ria said and they slowly walked outside. Suzuno took a deep breath when they reached the square...

They started to walk again but Suzuno immediately froze when she saw four people hugging each other, 'Nagumo? Girls?' she whispered. Nagumo heard something and looked up, and there she was.. he knew it he stopped hugging and froze to. They looked at each other and the kids turned around to. Sarah and Kanah wanted to run but Jake held them and shook his head, the girls understand what he referred and walked away from their dad..

Suzuno and Nagumo slowly started to walk to each other but that became running. And when they reached each other they hugged and hugged and collapsed on the ground.. Nagumo was leaning with his forehead to Suzuno's forehead and they looked in each other's eyes, tears were falling from their eyes and Nagumo wiped Suzuno's tears away.. but his hand still held her head, Suzuno smiled.

It was her famous smile and Nagumo smiled back.

'I knew I would find you!' he said to her and he gave her a gentle kiss on the mouth 'I knew you would come to me!' she said back and kissed him to..

They stood up and Jake finally allowed Sarah and Kanah to run.

They run to their mother and they hugged. Suzuno couldn't stop crying and then Nagumo and Jake started to hug to.

Ria was looking at the family who found each other with tears in her eyes, she never was so happy for anyone before...

TO BE CONTINUED!

**I hope you guys liked it, I was really lacking inspiration! So that might make everything clear..**

**If you liked it please review**

**Ohw and if you want to know their first kiss in the details, (that got mentioned in the beginning of this chapter) you have to read my other story 'the kiss I always wanted' **

**So please review!**

**Well see ya****!**


	9. chapter 8 the tears

**Okay**** I'm so lacking inspiration, I didn't know how to write further, so I warn you, it's kind of lame!**

**I'm also very busy, I might have vacation but I've got work and football and stuff so I tried to write it in the time I got. **

**Anyway... as you know they are together now, but... will that stay. :D if you want to know you have to read WHAHAHA, because everything can happen... **

**Equally an update :P**

**Suzuno is still very weak, she tried to come across cool but that won't always work**

**Nagumo still have a lot of broken bones, like his ribs and skull.**

**Kanah has a broken leg**

**Jake & Sarah have just like the rest a lot of bruises and cuts but they might have some things bruised. **

**Okay I will stop talking and I hope you like it even If it's lame...**

NORMAL POV:

It was her famous smile and Nagumo smiled back.

'I knew I would find you!' he said to her and he gave her a gentle kiss on the mouth 'I knew you would come to me!' she said back and kissed him to..

They stood up and Jake finally allowed Sarah and Kanah to run.

They run to their mother and they hugged. Suzuno couldn't stop crying and then Nagumo and Jake started to hug to.

Ria was looking at the family who found each other with tears in her eyes, she never was so happy for anyone before... tears were falling from her eyes and she held her mouth with her hand but behind that hand was a smile of happiness for the one who saved her.

She didn't even think of her own problems anymore and she looked at the crowed, who did exactly the same as her, people looked at the family and had tears and smiles, but then she looked at a man who looked familiar to her. The man with black hair and green eyes... even more tears came from her eyes and her heart started to feel relief.

Suzuno looked up at Ria and saw how she was staring at the man. Suzuno stood up, what was really hard for her and walked to Ria.

'what's wrong?' she asked her. Know everyone looked at them, the whole crowed, Nagumo and the kids and even the man did. 't-t-that's my... husband...' Ria replied.

Suzuno looked at the man, and she pushed Ria to the front and said: 'he is waiting for you, you can run right!'

Ria listen to her friend and started to run and the man noticed it and began to ran to. When they reached they stopped, they didn't hug they didn't move. 'you're Ria right?... my Ria!' the man asked. 'only if you are John!' she said and the tears slid down her cheeks. They both stared at each other with tears and a big smile and then suddenly they started to hug and they cried as loud as they could. And the crowed couldn't hold it to.

Nagumo also stood up and run to Suzuno, because it looked like she could faint any minute. And she almost fell but Nagumo grabbed her arm right on time and he lower her gently to the ground. 'are you alright?!' he asked really worried. 'yeah... I'm fine.'

'do you know that woman?' he asked her.

'yeah we find her, after the water was gone. She took care of Jake while I couldn't...' and Suzuno almost started to cry.

'well, that happens, I know the man, because of him I could call home and he helped me to find you!'

'really? Well that makes them the best couple ever!' Suzuno said with a little smile on her face but that soon traded in for an twinge. 'Suzuno, you are not alright, hold my shoulder and I bring you to your bed.' Nagumo took her hand an laid it on his shoulder. He stood up and he carefully walked with her to the hospital. He stopped and turned carefully around. 'JAKE, GIRLS! ARE YOU COMMING!' he screamed and the three kids ran to the parents.

When they reached Suzuno's bed, he lay her down carefully but it still did hurt. And she moaned a little. 'I'm sorry' Nagumo said to her, because he heard her moan. 'no, you didn't hurt me, you don't have to apologize!' she said to him. She lied but she know he tried to most not to hurt her and she couldn't do anything without her having hurt, so she didn't mind. Nagumo lay his hand on her head to feel how hot she was, but he pulled it back immediately because he was shocked by the enormous heat on Suzuno's face. 'Jake! Please get a doctor, I don't think this is good.' He worriedly said to his son. Jake stood up and immediately run to an doctor.

Suzuno looked really bad, and she felt the dizziness became more and also the pain increased.

Nagumo grabbed Suzuno's hand and hold it tightly. He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. 'please hold on, promise me you won't leave me..' he said with an indifference in his voice. 'Suzuno turned her head and lay her hand on his cheek. 'I'm sorry sweetie, but I cant... I can't promise that.' She softly said while one tear flowed down her cheek. 'no, Suzuno you have to promise, I can't go on without you, I can't take care of the kids on my own, and I especially can't life without you by my side.' He cried. 'I'm... sorry.' She answered and Nagumo leaned with his head to hers, that made his tears fall on her cheeks. Suzuno leaned forward and give him a gentle kiss on the mouth and he give her one to.

'you can take care of the kids, you did all the time and I will always be by your side, when I'm here and when I'm not here.' She said to him in the hope to make him feel better but he didn't react.

'honey! I will never leave you or the kids, I will always be with you! And I won't go without fighting!'

That was a relief for Nagumo, those words he will never forget:

When the doctor arrived Nagumo and the kids had to leave, all three kids gave Suzuno a kiss and said goodbye, Nagumo gave her a kiss to. 'you promise me you will fight, and I'm sure you will always be here, but... don't forget... that I won't leave you to and... _**I love you**_!'

'I already know sweetie, and I... _**love you to**_!' she replied with a weak voice. Nagumo gave her a last kiss still holding her hand, but he had to go of the doctors and he walked away and let go of her hand when he couldn't reached her anymore. He walked outside to the kids who were telling the whole happening to Ria and John with his head down trying to hide his tears. Ria and John walked over to him, and john laid hid hand on Nagumo's shoulder 'she will be alright!'

'yeah!' Ria said 'I've seen Suzuno all this time, and if I know one thing, is that she will never give up.'

Nagumo couldn't hold it anymore he started to cry, and not just a little, everyone who passed them looked at him. Ria hugged him and try to cool him down and John walked to the kids, because they almost started to cry to. 'it's alright, your dad just has a to let go of some tears, but he will take with you after he is done.' The kids held their tears and nodded yes.

After Nagumo was cooled down, he walked to his kids and explain why he couldn't hold himself anymore, after that they started to tell their stories. Jake started: 'well, fist I got dragged with the water and when I came up I saw mom, she was also struggling with the water but she saw me to, she screamed my name and we swam to each other but when we reached another wave came, she ordered me to climb in the tree, so I did, but mom couldn't and got dragged along with...' Jake stopped talking and started to cry and Nagumo hugged him and calmed him down. 'I'm sorry, I just was so afraid on that moment.'

'it's okay Jake, we all had those moments.' Nagumo said.

'okay I go on... uhm after a while I saw her hold on to a tree and she climbed in it to, we waited almost a half day and then we climbed down and started to look for a bigger tree, more in the land. Then we heard someone screaming, and we found Ria after that we climbed in the tree, that was really hard because mom didn't wanted any help but with her wounds she just couldn't get in. But after a while we helped her and I think we waited a day in that tree and then rescuers came and we were brought to this hospital. That was it!' Jake ended his story. But nobody reacted. The girls looked shocked, they knew they were gonna hear a story like that, but they still shocked. 'well dad! What's your story.'

'I will tell, when your mother can hear it to, I think she wants to know it to!' and he gave Jake a little smile, Jake didn't react but he understands his decision.

After they eat something they talked a lot and when it was time to sleep, Nagumo sang a song for Sarah and Kanah, and said goodnight to Jake.

He walked away to the edge and looked at the stars...

He could only think of one thing, or one line...

_**I will never leave you or the kids, I will always be with you! And I won't go without fighting**_

'I know Suzuno, I know you will never leave us' he whispered still looking at the sky full of stars.

**Well that's it, I know it's not very long but my inspiration was gone!...**

**I hope you liked it and please review :D**

**See ya!**


	10. Suzuno's childhood 1

**Hello guys! Well that's a while ago, that I updated this story, I finally found my inspiration :D I'm sorry if you waited this long for the chapter..**

**BUT THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T! Just as warning, if you don't want to read it, it remains, course languages and violence! So get ready.. it's also really sad! I think at least!**

**I tried my best, and I really hope you like it!:D **

* * *

Hours became days, days into weeks, weeks into months ... to be exactly two months, she has already closed her eyes open for more than two months, the only thing we see are the looks she pull .. cans out of fear, pain and sorrow ...  
Jake hasn't took a foot outside for the last two months, the only thing he does is sit by her bed, he doesn't eat the food that I bring ...  
I knew it, I can't just care of the kids on my own...  
I realized it now, how much me and the children need her ... not necessarily how she did the housework, but it's her sweet smile, that smile that brightened us, if there was something wrong, that hand on your shoulder, if you were sad, the compassion she gave you when you needed it. . able to listen to the problems, or just give good advice ...  
things I can't do... what if my girls have problems with puberty, there will need a mother to listen, they need her to pour their hearts out, things I cannot do for them ... even I can lose my heart to her, and she knows when you want to be left alone ...

but those two months are so difficult, because now I just need a smile from her, just a smile to give me courage ...

we see people leave, always alone, I have not seen a complete family returning back to home ... we are still here, along with other people with serious injuries ... and I think it still is going to take a while before we finally get to go home.. even if she would wake up, she would still have to recover for at least a month ... I would take no risk with that sort of things but then she has at least wake up, then I can talk to her, and lost my grief, I can hold her in my arms, and the children will be happier to, but no ... the only thing we see is how she still is fighting for her life .. the doctors did what they could and they said we had to wait ... but it takes me too long ...

Suzuno please, wake up, and go with us back to home, so we can start all over again ...

"Dad?" Jake whispered, while the two of us were sitting next to the bed, where Suzuno lay in...

Ria and John took the two girls out for a walk, they really needed it... Jake didn't want to come along, so Nagumo decided to stay with him..

"What is it?" Nagumo replied gently...

"Mom isn't going to wake up, is she?" he said while a tear felt down his cheek...

Nagumo shocked of his words, he knew everyone was getting a little desperate, but he never thought that Jake had lost his hope...

"Nobody will know Jake!" he said while he stood up and went to sit next to his son...

"But, it's two months already, the doctors said, that she would wake up in a few weeks, we passed those few weeks, almost a month ago..." and more tears slipped down his cheeks...and now he sounded desperate to.

"You know your mom right?" Nagumo asked, really serious.. but Jake gave him a confused look.

_'What kind of question is that? Of course I know her, I'm her son!_' Jake thought as he said: "Of course I know her..."

"then you should know, that she won't give up, until she is ready to die.." Nagumo answered...

"But... also mom can lose to fate..." Jake said while he wiped off his tears, but the tears just kept coming...

"let me tell you a story.."

"Dad, I'm not interested in fairy tales right now!"

"That means you are not interested, in your mom's life.."

"You mean you are going to tell me, what mom has been through..."

"yeah, I will tell you were she, but also I have been through..."

"But I thought you waited, till I'm a adult..."

"I think you are mature enough to know, and I think you need it, to give you back the hope you lost..." Nagumo said, as he looked to Jake, who gave him a very unbelievable look...

"Should I begin?..." Nagumo asked while he Jake nodded yes...

"Okay...

Your mom, was born in a family, without any brothers or sister, I can tell you she didn't had a nice past and I will tell you what she told me...

from the day she was born, she was neglect ... they gave her occasionally eat only when they were tired of her crying, or they locked her in her room, while the only thing she could do as a baby was crying ... Jake do you remember the times when you were a baby?"

"No, I can only remember one image, and that's probably the first time I saw you... I saw mom holding me with a big smile on her face and she was crying, I also saw you, you were startled but... I could feel the warmth and happiness coming from you two... I know that I felt safe on that moment, I actually always felt safe with you around..." he answered..

"Could you imagine, that you always felt loneliness, hurt, pain and hatred coming from your parents, every time they looked at you, every time they were near you? I can tell you that I don't know how that feels, and I don't want to know how that feels, especially when you're a baby... but your mom did, and it became worse when she got older...

Because she could resist then , and that pissed her parents even more...

They always told her, that she was a big mistake, that she shouldn't exists, that she was no one... she heard it every day, after school she got locked up in the barn without food or water, just a empty barn, they sometimes came in, but only the get rid of their anger, they hit all the anger out on her... she always ended up unconscious.. our choking blood.. it was a real nightmare... but it was even worse, because on school she got bullied to, she was quiet at school, a perfect reason to bully someone, they called her weird names, they didn't let her play, they took away her chair, and she just keep it in and pretend like she didn't care, they pulled her hair, and much more... the only thing she did in the barn was crying her eyes out, and waiting for her punishment.."

Jake looked startled at his mother, he never knew, he knew she had a hard time as kid, but he never expected something like this.. the tears came streaming out his eyes, his mother didn't deserve a childhood like that, she was a good person, and deserved more love...

**_Flashback..._**

**_(Suzuno is six here...)_**

_"Hey Nerd! I saw you eating leftover food from the cafeteria, you know, you eat too much you are as fat as a pig.." a kid said, while a other pushed her to the ground..._

_"Yeah! He is right, you are such a ugly child, why don't you kill yourself, because I would if I looked like you!" a girl said, while a mean smirk appeared on her face..._

_Suzuno only looked down, she didn't say anything, just a simple tear streamed down..._

_"Ahw what sad, she is crying, You are such a crybaby, please just kill yourself, I can tell you the way to the biggest bridge if you want..." the boy said..._

_But Suzuno remained quiet.._

_"Hey do you hear me!" he screamed while he kicked her hard..._

_She hold her leg, were the boy kicked her and simply nodded yes with her hair..._

_Then someone pulled her hair, what made her head fall behind... it really hurt her, so she tried to get out the grip, but she still said nothing... the boy came closer to her face, while he only pulled her hair harder..._

_"I bet your parents hate you, for having such a fat, ugly, lifeless, stupid, *** child..." he said to her.._

_Then her let go of her hair by pushing her forward, so she ended with her head to the ground, and then the whole class began to laugh... Suzuno just kept lying on the ground..._

_..._

_A few hours later, she finally returned home, but she hoped school would take longer, because yeah... she hated school, but... she hated home even more..._

_She entered her house, and quietly closed the door, she went to sit at the dinner table next to her mom... she was reading a paper, and gave her a disgrace look, and then went on reading..._

_"M-M-Mommy? H-How was work?" she gently and soft asked..._

_Her mother looked up, and gave her a deathly look..._

_"Wow, you can speak... well finally, never thought I would hear anything else then your horrible cries..." she said while she kept staring madly at her..._

_"But you could say something useful the next time, because It's none of your business how my work is, and guess what I got a call from a mad parents, say you scolded their kid..."_

_Suzuno looked at her mother full with disbelieve, she was just pretending, just another reason to lock her up again..._

_"Well?! What do you got to say on that?" she asked furious.._

_"I-I-I-I d-d-didn't s-scold anyone..." she stuttered, while she looked at the ground, she didn't dare to look her mother right in the eyes..._

_"YOU JUST CAN'T TALK LIKE A NORMAL KID, CAN YOU?!" her mother screamed..._

_Suzuno crept together of fear, because she expected a hard hit, and indeed as expected, tossed her mother a glaze bowl to her head, it shattered into pieces, and the shards made cuts in her hands and head .. Blood dripped from her, but she continued to sit hiding, afraid of another hit ... but her mother only grabbed her at her collar, and dragged her forcibly to the back yard..._

_Suzuno got tears in her eyes when she saw the barn.._

_"N-No mommy! N-Not the barn, it's scary in there, there a scary ghost..." Suzuno cried, as she tried to release herself from her mother's grip, but her mother was just too strong.._

_"I don't care, I hope those ghosts will kill you! You worthless child!" she said while she opened the barn door and throwed Suzuno inside, what made her fall with her head to a old chair, exactly on the spot where she got a cut wound... "Aaaah!" she screamed while she held her head..._

_"You better get yourself ready! Because I will tell your dad...EVERYTHING!... I don't think he will like that.." and then she closed the door with a big 'BAM!' and Suzuno could hear, that she locked the door..._

_Her tears felt on the ground..._

_'Why don't I just go jump off a bridge, just like my classmates told me... everyone is better without me... I would make mom and daddy happy... I curious how they look with a smile... I tried to reach one today... but without succeed... what should I say tomorrow... 'mom you look good...' No then she would get mad and say that she always looks good.. I really don't know...' Suzuno though, then suddenly something cracked, and Suzuno got scared, she was always scared of ghost, she always dreamed about it..._

_She ran to the door and shouted.._

_"MOM! PLEASE, THE GHOST ARE HERE, I'M SCARED, MOMMY! PLEASSEEE!" She screamed while she slammed on the door.. she heard the front door open, en could hear her mother walking outside.._

_"Suzuno, you won't get out till morning, so stop shouting...!" she screamed back.._

_"Mommy please, I'm scared.."_

_"you are always scared, when do you learn to be more though..."_

_"But they are really here!" she cried.._

_"Suzuno! I hope you get killed by them!" her mother said and then she heard her mother walk back inside..._

_She collapsed on the ground with her head against the door... "Mommy and Daddy really do hate me!" she softly said to herself.._

_She sat in the corner, with sweat dripping from her head because of fear, she hold her legs, and buried her face behind them... she softly sniffed while the tears kept coming, it was a few hours after dinner time, and Suzuno was extremely hungry..._

_'They just forget me again, that's why they don't bring food...' she kept telling herself..._

_Suddenly she heard some rustling at the door, and suddenly the door slammed open with a big smash, and she saw how a extreme angry father came walking towards her..._

_"D-Dad, i-i-it's not what you think!" she said, but it was already too late.._

_He hit her hard on her cheek then he grabbed her at her hair and lifted her up, he hurt her enormous, and blood dripped from her head ... "you useless piece of vermin, you'll pay for what you've done!" he shouted, and then he gave her a big bang in her stomach, and then he let go of her hair... Suzuno rubbed her head, until she coughed, there was some blood coming out of her mouth, apparently because her father had hit her pretty hard in her belly. She saw her father picked up a stick, and came walking towards her she lay on her stomach and closed her eyes ... he began to beat her with the stick and left lots of marks on her skin... and tore her clothes what was full of blood ... Suzuno's tears covered the floor, and it went on for half an hour .._  
_Then her father tossed the stick away, and grabbed her at her throat, he pressed hard, so Suzuno couldn't breathe anymore ... "I hope you fall death one day .." he said as Suzuno tried to get his hands off her throat... he let her go and threw her a little further on the ground .. he walked out of the barn, and walked out the door and locked again ..._

_Suzuno crawled to the window, and pulled herself up.. she looked at the stars..._

_Then suddenly she saw a falling star, she closed her eyes and made a wish.._

_"I hope one, I get released of this hell, and that I find someone who will truly love me.."_

_After that, she remained watching the stars a little longer, she relaxed from it and it made her forget her hurtful body..._

_She then decided to go sleeping she lay down, and gave the window one last look..._

_"Goodnight Mommy! Goodnight Daddy!" she said, and then she closed her eyes, and fell asleep..._

**_End flashback..._**

"I never expected that, it is so... unfair... mom didn't deserved anything like that, she never hurt anyone... why did they do that to her!" he said while the tears kept falling from his eyes...

"Jake, some people are just insane! We all know that she didn't deserved it, but no one would deserve that..."

"I know, but mom is always so cheerful..."

"She wasn't when I met her.."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want me to continue?"

Y-Yeah..." Jake said, he hesitated for a moment.. but he thought I couldn't get any more worse... but that's what he thought... he never would have expected what he heard now!

* * *

**That was it, I really hope yo liked it!:D**

**And I thought it was sad, I don't know what you thought about it, the next chapter is also rated T, so if you didn't liked this, then you shouldn't read the next chapter...**

**Well, pleasseeee leave a review!:$**

**That makes me happy, flames are allowed, but then give me something I can learn from...:$**

**I hope you liked it!;P**


	11. Suzuno's Childhood 2

**Here is a new chapter.. RATED T, just like chapter 10..**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Have fun reading ;)**

* * *

"I will tell you the day I met her... and what happened before I met her, because she told me that day, into the details..

Well for me it was a normal day, for your mother to, only at the evening it was getting worse than normal.." Nagumo said, as he looked at his son, still with the tears flowing over his cheeks..

"Are you sure you want me to continue?" he asked his son, once again...

"Dad! I really want to know what happened!" Jake replied..

Nagumo nodded yes and continued his story...

_Flashback:_

**_(Suzuno is 8 here and Nagumo is 9.)_**

_Suzuno was as always locked in the barn.. she was drawing some art on the ground with a stick, when suddenly her dad came burst in, along with her mother. Suzuno had never see the both of them together... probably as baby, but from the moment she could remember she was locked in the barn by her mother, and hit by her father... but she shocked a little when she saw her mother, she was covered in bruises, and blood... and she looked very tired..._

_"M-Mommy? W-What happened?" Suzuno dared to ask the two extreme mad parents.._

_Her mother didn't react she only looked down.. her father had taken control on the whole family now.. and also her mother had to listen to what he had to say.. he ordered her to sit next to Suzuno..._

_Her father smelled like alcohol, and not just a little, the whole barn was filled with his air..._

_"Daddy, d-did you h-hit mommy?" she dared to ask again..._

_And then **'BAM!'** she felt a extreme hard kick in the face, with her drunken dad in front of her... she felt dizzy and hardly could keep her eyes open, just from one kick, that means that her dad was really pissed off.._

_Suddenly her dad grabbed a knife, and throwed it in her mother's direction.. he mother didn't move, and the knife hit her head, while her soul slowly slipped away from her body... her blood dripped on the floor, and flowed to Suzuno, who was watching with big eyes, how her mother just got killed by her dad._

_Suzuno hurried over to her mom, and shook her back and forth, but there was no reaction... she cried and her tears felt on her mother's lifeless head... Suddenly she felt a twinge in her back, she looked down and saw how the tip of a knife stabbing out of her belly .. it was her father, who was standing behind her and then he pulled the knife out of her body .. she cough blood .. and could hardly breathe, every time she took a bite of air, she got a huge stitch in her belly, and her blood was now mixed with that of her mother ... but Suzuno was not dead yet ... she saw the door behind her father, it was open...and she had to reach it.. her father suddenly grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the wall. Now she had no more air. He picked up his knife again and pressed it in Suzuno's shoulder, he let her go and now she hung on the wall, with the knife in her shoulder, that held her up..._  
_it was hurting her hardly, her feet dangling above the ground, and with her other hand she wanted to take out the knife, but every time she moved, her shoulder tore further out..._

_"AAAAHH!" Suzuno screamed when her shoulder really toured open, and she fell on the ground holding her shoulder with one arm, and her belly with her other... then again her father began to kick her, en hit her... it hurts her so much, and after some minutes her father stopped... Suzuno now lay lifeless on the ground, still coughing blood, what became even more.. her dad collapsed on the ground, and he almost pulled his hair out.. "What did I do..." he said to himself.. this was Suzuno change... she grabbed herself together, and she ran... as fast as she could.. her dad screamed: "COME BACK, YOU WOTHLESS CHILD!" but Suzuno ignored him.. and she ran and ran, while the dizziness became, more at the second, he blood leaved a whole track on the ground.. as she screamed for help.. but there was no one there.. she entered the park, and also there was no one to see.. suddenly she saw a boy, from her age, he was kicking a ball in the air.. she ran.. and ran.. and ran, but her body couldn't held it anymore.. "Help.." she wanted to scream, but it came out as a whisper.. and then she collapsed. She once again coughed, and almost all her blood leaved her body... everything turned around, as she used her last strength to lay down on her back, and looked at the sky... her last imaged were some red stripes, and then she saw black..._

_..._

_She shocked her eyes open, and looked around.. she was in the hospital, she had tubes in her body, and one leaded to the heart monitor.. she quite panicked.. how did she get there? Where was her dad? what happened to her mother?.. where is that pain coming from?... all kind of questions, flowed through her head... suddenly she heard a snore, she looked down, and saw a boy with red hair, sleeping with his heads on her bed... it was the same guy she saw in the park, before she passed out... she softly patted him on the shoulder.. the boy waked up, and stretched himself out.. he slowly opened his eyes.. but once he saw her his eyes went wide... "YOUR AWAKE!" he screamed.._

_"W-Where am I?" she asked..._

_"You are in the hospital, I found you in the park, totally unconscious and covered in blood, so I called a ambulance.. and you've been in coma, for I think three weeks.." the boy replied.._

_"A-And you waited all that time, for me to wake up?" she gently asked him.._

_"Well..." he said while he scratched the back of his head.. "We tried to find some family, but when they entered your home.. well let's say your parents weren't there.. so..I.. well..I didn't wanted you to be alone, when you woke up, so I waited.." he said while a small blush crept on his cheeks.._

_"T-That's really s-sweet from you!" she stuttered while her head was as red as his hair..._

_"What's your name?" the boy asked enthusiasm.._

_"My name is Suzuno Fuusuke! And what is yours?"_

_"My name is Nagumo Haruya.. but my friends call me Burn.. it's what you prefer.." and he smiled at her.._

_Suddenly a woman with long black hair came walk in.. "Nagumo, do you want to eat someth~.." she stopped talking and stared at us.._

_"She woke up, her name is Suzuno Fuusuke!" Nagumo said to the woman..."I see!" the woman smiled.._

_"Is that your mother?" I whispered to Nagumo, because I could hardly believe that this young woman, was already a mother.._

_"hahaha no.. she is my caretaker Hitomiko.." he replied.._

_"Caretaker?" Suzuno confusedly asked.._

_"Yeah, I live in a orphanage.."_

_"O-Ohw.." Suzuno said while she looked down.._

_"And I'm here to ask, if you want to be part of our family, Suzuno?" Hitomiko said, when she sat down on my bed..._

_"R-Really?" Suzuno asked.._

_"YEAH then we can play every day!" Nagumo screamed.._

_"B-B-But I-I can't my dad.. is... and my mother.."_

_Suddenly the happy faces, turned into a sad one.._

_Nagumo and Hitomiko looked at each other.. then Hitomiko began to speak: "Suzuno... you parents are death.. we found them both in the barn.."_

_"W-What? Dad too?!"_

_"What do you mean too?" Nagumo asked.._

_So Suzuno explained them the whole story, from the beginning.. Hitomiko got tears in her eyes, and Nagumo was kinda startled.. after that they brought her to Sun Garden, that was the orphanage.. she said she was happy, but the sorrow in her eyes, and her coldness, made everyone a little afraid.. Nagumo and Hiroto.. (someone she met there.) were the only one who dared to talk to her.. because from the day Nagumo met her, she turned into a very cold person, making her laugh was the most hardest thing there was, she showed no emotion... it was like her heart died..._

_End flashback._

"I-I can't imagine mom being so cold.. I always saw her so cheerful.." Jake cried..

"It's okay Jake, cry as much as you want!" Nagumo said while he hugged his son, and tried to calm him down...

"I Cried my eyes out for days.." he added..

"Should I continue, of do you think this is enough for today?"

"Will it become worse?"

"No.. not anymore!"

"then please continue.." Jake sobbed..

"Okay then.." Nagumo said still with his arm on Jake's shoulder.. "After a while, Hiroto and I managed to let her laugh sometimes, and she was slowly turning happy again.. but then... then came the aliea project... we were pushed to do it.. and we three became captains of the master rank teams, the three teams that fights for the genesis title... we forgot the past... we only fixed on winning, and your mothers heart, turned into ice once again... I.. well I was a really idiot back then... I was way too confident, and that's why I lost her, and Hiroto of course... we totally forgot each other and we played very dirty, by using the meteorite for becoming better.."

"What was the meteorite again?" Jake asked..

"It was a purple stone, you wear around your neck.. it activates the hidden power inside yourself, so with other words your unbeatable, at least that's what we thought, once Raimon beats Gemini storm, our dad order us the play against Epsilon without our necklaces.. well.. we got beat up badly.. but after a while we were able to win, and that's what called the genesis project.. we were fighting to be number one.. we lost to Gran.. we even co-operate back then and formed chaos... we were in the lead but Gran stopped it.. and after that he had a match against Raimon and he lost.

That was the end of aliea academy.. after that we lost our way to live, and had to start all over again..

After a while the FFI came... and Aprhodi scouted us, to join Fire Dragon, Korea's team.. we got a chance to fight Endou and his team again, and we didn't wanted to miss it.. but once we were training, I felt that my feeling for your mother came back, and also her...happiness... she smiled more often and sometimes she even shined... I felt in love... of course I didn't dare to say it.. and we lost to Endou, what was getting us really frustrated... and once we were home.. I confessed... and she said yes...

And two years later we got you! Your mother was never so happy before... our live changes, you was early, I admit it.. but you actually saved our live.. because the dark almost took us over.. and there was you... like a miracle for us.."

" ..." Jake didn't say anything...

"What's wrong?" Nagumo asked..

"I get the point.."

"What do you mean?"

"I now know, why mom wouldn't give up!"

Nagumo smiled at his son.. and patted him on his head.. "So..."

"Mom would never leave without saying goodbye, and mom has been through so much, she won't say goodbye to her happiness yet.."

* * *

**That was it, I really hope you like it, it was kind of a messy chapter... **

**Pleasseeee leave a review..**

**Thanks for reading!:D**

**I won't upload in a while, because I'm on vacation.. I have to ride about twelve hour.. to reach Italy.. so I think I'm able to write a new chapter for all my story's and when I'm back I will update them :D**

**So see ya in ten days!:D**

**Thanks for reading again!:P**


End file.
